


Pull Out Your Heart

by lafillechanceuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: Yuri muses on his current situation while practicing and Otabek offers a helping hand.





	

Easy.

Yuri inhaled as he rose to the tips of his toes, right leg extending. His already sore muscles ached, screaming for release. Silently, he counted to eight in his head before lowering himself down.

Easy.

He exhaled when both feet hit the floor. Through the studio window, he could see faint streaks of pink slowly staining the pre-dawn air. St. Petersburg, habitually grey, appeared to have shed its gloomy air for the moment. His calves and shoulders burned as he attempted to stretch the pain away, bent over with his arms out. Standing up, he found himself panting and was promptly disgusted. Yakov had cut him some slack after the rigors of last year’s programs, but he shouldn’t have let himself go this much this early into the off season. His grandfather wouldn’t want him to burn out, but how else could he top six quads this early into his career, at his age, what could he possibly do that could—

The footsteps snapped him out of his spiral. With a water bottle in hand, Otabek walked over to him. Feet bare, hair slightly mussed, clad in black sweats, he still managed to carry himself like a prince. Yuri was proud of how he had convinced Lilia to harbor and train a worthy opponent, how much better the competition would be and how the glory he brought to Russia would be all the sweeter if he was up against the best of the best.

“Thought you could use a break.”

Something fluttered in Yuri’s chest at his once over.

“Thanks.”

Their fingertips brushed when he took it from him. A hint of a smile flitted across Otabek’s face. Without thought, Yuri found himself returning the expression. His presence soothed him, focused him. Was that how Victor felt these days? Easy?  

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a quick warmup before a bigger piece and I've been listening to Son Lux on repeat lately, so have this.


End file.
